


JohnDave on LOLAR

by spatial_inaugural



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon?, LOLAR, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spatial_inaugural/pseuds/spatial_inaugural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your standard homosexual kids on a planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnDave on LOLAR

**Author's Note:**

> I just did this for the hell of it but maybe I'll add onto it? I don't know. But please do excuse my terrible grammar whenever you see it since I just went ahead with this. I know I have errors when it comes to depicting the personalities of the characters but I hope it isn't too much of an issue.

On a windy Sunday afternoon the scents of the several candles lighted down the hallway defined the cultural textures of the rooms within the Lalonde's house. The repairs were yet to be damaged from several other places within the planet but the consorts were luckily succeeding in helping it build together. There were only a small amount of casualties before everyone thought it would be officially game over thanks to Terezi's excellent way of manoeuvring John through several places through time that would effect the direction of the game. It was only a few months ago that SBURB was finished by the several groups of humanoid species. This particular 3pm was just a small meeting between the children who had actually survived the simulation, crown and all. Tea was served and in fact, some small patty cakes were given out as well. Not that they were all that good in John's mouth but they were seemingly somewhat decent. In the main living room, Jade Harley, John Egbert, Dave Strider and Rose Lalonde were all finishing their astonishing meals. Conversations about the journeys and quests they had were all around finished and nobody really knew what to talk about.

"So Rose, did you get the decorative pumpkins I gave you?" Jade asked with her average cheery smile. The teenage girl in purple smiled and put down her teacup of which she had been sipping from to answer the other female within the room, "Why yes, I did. It was . . . very much fascinating to see in the least." Rose was clearly not in honest state but she obviously made no haste to make sure no argument spurred, not that she hoped she'd cause another. This reply caused a burst of explanation and reply between the both of the girls, enough to help the boys start their own division of peculiar topics. 

Dave looked around at John at his ninety degree angle with a simple smirk, "So how's your hot sexy-ass grandma doin' John?" 

All John could simply muster up was a raised eyebrow and a straight pair of eyes towards the friend of his. "Same I could ask about your mom, Dave." He replied with a smirk. The both of them had been battling each other for quite a while, or to be exact, for two whole months, on who's teen version of a parental or elderly relative would seem the most likely to advance into the territory of male hormones and various packets of Doritos flavoured corn-chips. Dave was not really shocked about the situation that Egbert gave him. However he was just kind of stuck on what to say since whatever could be furthered on from hot moms would just be an empty plain. Strider looked over at his friend and looked down at the pocket where his phone was in his jet black jeans. To Strider the conversations that were not relevant to SBURB were not in his interest. "Do you want to complete our debate in another room?" Dave quietly asked John as he was in state of enabled talking. "Sure, if you really feel as if your side would have better reasoning than mine," John replied standing up from his chair. So, they simply walked off from the well-decorated table without any notion to Jade and Rose since whatever connected to pumpkins and beheaded corpses from the demon dimension seemed the most hysterical thing to talk about. 

The astrology tower was a very cool sight to see at a time like this when it was just as plain as it was and both John and Dave ironically were aware of that. The plainness of a setting was quite bland but to the best brothers, it was a hell of a place to sit and chat. Dave looked at his phone and out from the windows as he sighed. "I have something that is some shit that has to stay between us, man," Strider started as he scratched his shaved sideburns, "as secret as that kink that you told me about you and that shitty movie that you'd jack off to in your sleep every night."

Of course Dave was joking since that's what he usually did but John was a bit stunned at how Strider seemed to handle that statement, "Yeah sure what is it?"

"I'm . . . not really into your grandma," He said with a sneer-ish expression, "I'm . . . fuck . . . John, I'm gay."

John laughed a little and rolled his eyes. "That's bullshit dude, I know you're totally into my grandma," Egbert said, "you don't have to make excuses just so you don-"

"I'm serious," Dave interrupted waving his arms around a fair bit. 

Egbert continued to laugh aloud. "Dude, are you fucking kidding me? I'm being as honest as I can! Will you seriously just get it through your dorky-ass head," Dave responded with a bit of anger in his tone. 

At that John stopped a little to process if Dave was being as straight with information as he thought he was. From the seems, Dave was in fact not being as fake as KRAFT mayonnaise. He paused and looked over at his bro with a straight face. Homosexuality outside of how Egbert knew it had always been a weird term to him often since it was often said on chatrooms for several movies and television shows where the word 'gay' was used as a slur or as a joke. But he supposed it was a thing that Striders did have. Except for that robot pair of shades Dirk had of course for some odd reason. Though to be fair, he patted his friend's back for a bit of kind reassurance. "I have to be honest too Dave," John said with a slight shudder, "I don't think I'm straight, but nor do I think I'm gay." Dave looked over and crossed his arms, "so you're bisexual?"

"Maybe, like I think I could be poly or something, I don't know," John said as he looked down. 

Strider looked out of the window again and presumed the act, "I should add that I have a thing for you."

Egbert looked over at Dave with a slanted eyebrow towards his direction. He was quite surprised to this but he didn't think his friend would be someone of whom he was attracted to. He put his right arm around Dave's waist as he thought about what was previously said between each of them. Dave smiled just a bit and did the same and then they slowly held each other's hand in a well-formed grasp. Strider gaped his mouth for a moment before looking down the formation of the hands with some slight confusion before he gained some red on his cheeks. For that evening, the last thing they wanted to do for that hour was stand up and walk back to the table. They enjoyed with where they were and it was probably one of the things that made the day a little less boring for the Heir of Breath and the Knight of Time.


End file.
